Where's Werewolf?
Where's Werewolf? is the first episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise The Wolfman haunts Werewolf Castle. Synopsis 2 people are in Werewolf Castle looking for a werewolf. When one person is at the edge of the top, the werewolf jumps down. First it grabs the other person and tosses her off the castle. Then it walks up to the man looking down from the edge and pushes him off. The 2 people are looking up at the castle from the ground, and they see the Wolfman. The gang is at Werewolf Castle. Y said "Okay this is Werewolf Castle." "Werewolf???????" said Shaggy. Y told them about werewolf castle. Y shows the gang Wolf Hotel and tells them that it was a good place to stay if you want to stay in Wolf Town. Suddenly the Wolfman jumps down, grabs Y and runs into Werewolf Castle. The gang runs in and looks for Y. Fred thinks they should split up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking around in a room. They open a door and see a man on a computer. He turns around and screams. Then he said "Oh, you're not the Wolfman. I'm Mr. Dart." Scooby and Shaggy tell Mr. Dart their names then they hear a noise. Scooby and Shaggy find themselves in a dark room with no lights. In another room Fred, Daphne and Velma are looking for Y. Velma pulls a book off a shelf. But a hand grabs it and puts it back in. Velma grabs it again, but a hand puts it back again. Then Fred and Daphne help and they pull out the werewolf. They run away. In the dark room Scooby and Shaggy are looking for light. When they see light Fred, Daphne and Velma run out from it followed by the Wolfman. The chase scene starts. When it's over the Wolfman runs away, dropping a gear. Velma picks the gear up and says she thinks she knows who the werewolf is. Fred sets a trap. He talks Scooby and Shaggy into being live bait with a giant box of Scooby Snacks. A few seconds later Scooby and Shaggy run in followed by the werewolf. A net falls on the werewolf but it breaks out. The werewolf chases Shaggy and Scooby up to the top of the castle. The Wolfman is about to push Scooby and Shaggy off, when Fred, Daphne and Velma come up and grab the werewolf knocking him over. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal Y. Velma says she knew it was Y, but she didn't know why. Y explains that when he was built his creator gave him a brain. Y also says he wanted the Werewolf Gold for himself. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones and Wolfman *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Michael Gough as Mr. Dart *Maurice LaMarche as Y Villains *Wolfman Suspects *Y *Mr. Dart Culprits *Y as the Wolfman Reason Because Y wanted the Werewolf Gold. Locations *Wolf Town **Werewolf Castle **Wolf Hotel Notes/trivia *This was the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales Category:Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales Episodes Season 1 Category:Decca03's Stuff